There
This is the song that Ace made while he was at a party with Bitch Puddin'. Due to not coming out much, Ace is outcasted and hides everywhere possible to avoid the people around him. Lyrics ''Intro: (I guess right now you've got the last splash.) 1: Not sorry if I seem uninterested Cause I'm not listening, and I'm indifferent Truly, I ain't got no business here But since my brother's here I just came to suck it but really I would rather be at home with my damn twin not in this room With people who don't even come about my well-being I don't fuck, don't ask, don't really need a boyfriend So you can go back, please enjoy your orgy I'll be there, somewhere in the cornter under clouds of Mary-want her With this boy who's moaning I don't try to hear Over this music Jamal listens to and I don't wanna fuck with you So tell my bro that I'll be over there Chorus: Oh oh oh there oh oh oh there oh oh oh My twin done asked what was I doing there Oh oh oh there oh oh oh there And I couldn't wait till I could break up outta there 2: Go away if I seem a little unimpressed with this An anti-social pissy bitch cause usually I don't mess with this I don't care that you mean only the best and Your intentions aren't to bother me But honestly I'd rather be Somewhere with my twinny we can kick it and just listen To some music with death message (like we usually do) And we'll discuss our hoe dreams How we plan to fuck over the planet So fuck with the manners, I hope you understand That I'll be there Not there in the kitchen with the hoe Who's always gossiping about her friends So tell them I'll be there Right next to the boy who's cummin' up cause He can't fuck what's in his cup no more Oh Kahn why was I there? Chorus: Oh oh oh there oh oh oh there oh oh oh My twin done asked what was I doing there Oh oh oh there oh oh oh there And I couldn't wait till I could break up outta there Bridge: Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator Some hoe's talking bout her haters She's got a lot How did it ever come to this I shouldn't let him cum on this So holler at me I'll be in the car when you cum I'm standoffish, don't like what you're offering And I'm done stalking Awfully sad it had to be that way So tell my biatch when he's ready that I'm ready And I'm standing by the TV with my hoodie low Yo I'll be over there Chorus:'' Oh oh oh there oh oh oh there oh oh oh My twin done asked what was I doing there Oh oh oh there oh oh oh there And I couldn't wait till I could break up outta there Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh